Niekonwencjonalne metody przesłuchań
by euphoria814
Summary: Czarna Wdowa i jej romantyczne rady


**tytuł: Niekonwencjonalne metody przesłuchań**  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **rating: +13**  
 **Fandom: Avengers MCU**  
 **pairing: Tony/Steve**

* * *

Tony nie wiedział jak bardzo przeżył rozstanie z Pepper dopóki nie obudził się z potwornie wielkim bólem głowy i dziwnym posmakiem w ustach. W pasie obejmowała go umięśniona ręka, która sądząc po rozmiarach i kolorze mogła należeć tylko do jednej osoby.  
\- Kurwa – syknął, zasłaniając sobie oczy.  
Kapitan Ameryka poruszył się niespokojne, mrucząc coś przez sen, więc Tony ugryzł się w zwiniętą pięść, żeby nie dodać kolejnego przekleństwa albowiem Steve Rogers wyglądał na totalnie wypieprzonego. Stark zaczął mimowolnie zastanawiać się co mógł zrobić, żeby doprowadzić skarb narodowy do takiego stanu, ale w jego pamięci znajdowała się w obecnej chwili wielka zamazana plama.  
Tony upewnił się jeszcze, że na pewno są nadzy, no bo do cholery, Steve mógł go tu tylko odnieść i przez przypadek zasnąć, ale nic na to nie wskazywało. Prześcieradło było porwane w kilku miejscach i tak zmięte, że trudno byłoby to wytłumaczyć czymś innym niż cholernie dobrym wypieprzającym mózg seksem.  
\- Zbroja – mruknął.  
Dokładnie, pamiętał, że miał na sobie zbroję Iron Mana. Rzucił okiem w kierunku podłogi i wśród resztek mebli dostrzegł charakterystyczny kształt. Nie wiedział jak Steve zdołał go z niej wysupłać bez użycia robota, ale najwyraźniej bardzo mu się spieszyło, bo część z mechanizmów już z tej odległości wyglądało na zepsute.  
Stark zarejestrował też stolik, na którym wciąż stały puste butelki po whiskey i o ile wzrok go nie mylił – dwie szklanki. Nie pamiętał, żeby kiedykolwiek widział Steve'a pijącego alkohol, więc pogratulował sobie w myślach, że udało mu się świętoszka skłonić do tak demoralizującego czynu.  
\- Kurwa – syknął po raz kolejny, bo ręka Rogersa przyciągnęła go bliżej.  
Czułby większą satysfakcję z upicia Kapitana Ameryki, gdyby nie wylądowali razem w łóżku jeszcze tej samej nocy. Scenariusz sam zaczął zarysowywać się w głowie Tony'ego. Byli w jego prywatnych apartamentach, piętro wyżej od pokojów członków Tarczy, więc zapewne w pijackim szale wleciał niżej w stroju Iron Mana i zaczął coś rozwalać, a Rogers jak przystało na dżentelmena i wzór obywatelskich cnót, postanowił odstawić go z powrotem. Potem spił cholernego Kapitana Amerykę i musiał go przelecieć.  
\- Kurwa – dodał po raz trzeci.  
\- Nie klnij – upomniał go rozespany głos.  
Rogers z lekko speszonym uśmiechem uwolnił go z objęć i usiadł przytrzymując zsuwające się prześcieradło. Chwilę rumienił się jak dziewica przed defloracją, ale Tony niemal od razu pomyślał, że już za późno.  
\- Kur… - zaczął, ale Steve spojrzał na niego chmurnie. – Kurcze… zjadłbym na śniadanie – powiedział totalnie bez sensu.  
Rogers przeciągnął się i Tony zaczynał czuć się coraz bardziej niepewnie. Nigdy nie obudził się z nikim w łóżku prócz Pepper, a wtedy byli razem. Zazwyczaj wszystkie jednonocne kochanki zostawały odesłane samochodem jeszcze tego samego poranka i nie musiał ich oglądać, a bynajmniej z nimi rozmawiać.  
Ze Stevem sytuacja miała się inaczej. Po pierwsze Rogers był facetem, a Tony spił się i nie zwiał zanim te niebieskie oczy się otworzyły. Po drugie współpracowali i jak większość Avengersów mieszkali razem, więc nawet jeśli teraz uda, że wcale nie wie, że Steve nie śpi, na pewno spotkają się jeszcze tego samego dnia.  
Stark dzielnie połknął kolejną kurwę.  
\- Wybaczam ci, że nie mogłeś się oprzeć się mojemu urokowi osobistemu – zaczął podnosząc się i zagarniając prześcieradło.  
Jego ojciec zawsze powtarzał, że przeciwnika należy trzymać w najmniej komfortowej dla niego sytuacji, a twarz Rogersa powoli przybierała najbardziej soczysty odcień purpury jaki Tony widział, więc był chyba na dobrym tropie.  
\- W pełni to rozumiem i nie jesteś jedyny – dodał tym samym tonem. Gratulując sobie w myślach, że ponownie odzyskał pewność siebie. – Jestem przystojnym miliarderem, dowcipnym geniuszem – ciągnął dalej z nonszalancją.  
Steve sięgnął po swoje spodnie i wciągnął je na gołe ciało i właśnie otwierał usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale Tony uprzedził go.  
\- Wiem, obaj byliśmy pijani. Jestem pewien, że kolejna ziejąca dziura w pamięci jest dla ciebie szokiem, ale to normalne, gdy się człowiek schleje – poinformował go. – Sądzę, że obaj powinniśmy się zachować jak dorośli i nie drążyć tematu. Nie chcemy przecież pozbawić Fury'ego ostatniego działającego oka, a na pewno wypaliłoby się, gdyby zobaczył nas teraz razem, chociaż jesteś niczego sobie, podobnie jak ja – zakończył zerkając sugestywnie na umięśnioną klatę Kapitana.  
Tony nie był pewien, co mruczał Steve wychodząc, ale brzmiało jak zawstydzone przyznanie racji. Odrobinę podbudowany udał się zatem do łazienki, żeby spróbować nie zwrócić swojej wątroby.

Kiedy kilka godzin później zjechał windą na piętro Avengersów, Bruce był tym, który prawie spadł z fotela na jego widok. Z trudem złapał równowagę i sięgnął po swoją zieloną herbatę akurat gdy Stark przysiadł się do niego.  
Natasza demonstracyjnie wyszła z pomieszczenia, rzucając mu bardzo nieczytelne spojrzenie. Zapewne nie przejąłby się tym, gdyby miał na sobie zbroję Iron Mana, ale jako zwykły Stark-człowiek czuł się przy niej niekomfortowo.  
\- A tej co? – spytał, spoglądając na zasuwające się za nią drzwi.  
Bruce łyknął sobie jeszcze herbatki. Tony przez chwilę cieszył się naprawdę, że upił Kapitana Amerykę, a nie Hulka, chociaż z drugiej strony, kłopotliwy poranek nigdy nie miałby miejsca. Banner w swej zielonej postaci na pewno zgniótłby go jak puszkę po piwie i potrzebowaliby strażackiego palnika, żeby pochować go bez zbroi Iron Mana.  
\- Pewnie czuje się urażona twoim wczorajszym wejściem – powiedział profesor całkiem już rozbawiony.  
Tony rzucił okiem na salon, ale nie dostrzegł zniszczeń.  
\- Coś jej zrobiłem wczoraj? – spytał niepewnie.  
\- Nic nie pamiętasz? – zdziwił się Bruce. – Nic dziwnego. Wpadłeś tutaj w zbroi i oznajmiłeś wszystkim, a jak mówię wszystkim to mam na myśli totalnie wszystkich, Fury'ego, Coulsona, Thora… - zaczął wymieniać, ale Tony tylko machnął ręką dając mu do zrozumienia, że rozumie. – Więc stanąłeś na stole z butelką whiskey i oznajmiłeś, że jesteś gejem.  
Tony wypuścił wstrzymywane w płucach powietrze.  
\- Mogło być gorzej – mruknął, zabierając Bruce'owi butelkę z herbatką.  
Wciąż go niemiłosiernie suszyło.  
\- No nie wiem. Powiedziałeś mi, że mam świetny tyłek w mojej potworowatej postaci i próbowałeś sprowokować, żebym wypuścił Hulka – dodał Banner.  
Tony zakrył twarz dłońmi.  
\- Czyli zostałem dłużej? – spytał retorycznie.  
\- Kiedy ci wspomniałem, że 'wypuszczanie Hulka to niedobry pomysł', podniosłeś maskę i uśmiechnąłeś się krzywo i powiedziałeś, że 'jedyne czego chcesz, to żebym spuścił Hulka ze smyczy' – dodał Banner, ocierając załzawione kąciki. – Fury wyglądał jakby miał zwymiotować, a Thor prosił Nataszę, żeby mu wytłumaczyła dlaczego Couson nagle dostał ataku duszności.  
\- Chryste – stwierdził masując skronie. Głowa nagle zaczęła boleć go o wiele bardziej.  
\- To jeszcze nie wszystko… - zaczął Banner.  
\- Masz jakąś dobrą wiadomość?  
\- Powiedziałeś Nataszy, że wierzysz, iż w głębi duszy jest kochającą i pełną emocji kobietą.  
\- Boże… - jęknął Tony.  
Bruce klepnął go po przyjacielsku w ramię i zabrał butelkę.  
\- I przeżyłeś – dodał z podziwem. – Chociaż sądzę, że to sprawka Steve'a. Niemal od razu obwinął cię kocem i zabrał do góry.  
Na wspomnienie o Rogersie Tony zesztywniał i szybko zmienił temat na najnowsze wieści kosmiczno-polityczno-zbrojne. Thor w końcu bywał na Ziemi nie bez przyczyny, jednak Banner nie wiedział zbyt wiele. Starał się w to nie zagłębiać, skupiając się na własnych badaniach. To wyciszało Hulka.  
W końcu Tony pożegnał się i zamierzał wyjść. W drzwiach zatrzymał go głos Bruce'a.  
\- A właśnie Stark. Nie jestem zainteresowany – dodał chichocząc Banner. – Ten drugi b]Ja[/b] również.

Po żartach Bannera i kilku przytykach ze strony pozostałych członków Avengers, Fury kazał im się uspokoić na pierwszej ogólnej naradzie. Nie mieli czasu na kpiny, gdy nad Ziemią ponownie zawisło niebezpieczeństwo. Thor donosił, że Lokiemu udało się jakoś zbiec i nie byli pewni gdzie dokładnie przebywał.  
Tony poczuł ulgę, bo wciąż nie mógł dojść do siebie po ubiegło tygodniowym wybryku tym bardziej, że Steve unikał go.  
\- Wiem gdzie jest wasza zguba – zaczął z normalnym dla siebie kpiącym uśmieszkiem.  
\- U ciebie w sypialni? – szepnął Hawkeye akurat tak, żeby najbliżej siedzący usłyszeli, ale oddalony o kilka kroków Fury nie.  
Banner parsknął, a Thor spojrzał nic nie rozumiejąc na Tony'ego.  
\- Dlaczegóż mój brat miałby przebywać w twych podwojach? – spytał głośno.  
\- Możecie się uspokoić. To poważna sprawa. Nie wiemy do czego zdolny jest Loki – warknął Fury, ustawiając ich do pionu. – Co masz na myśli, Stark – spytał rzeczowo.  
\- Kiedy był ostatnio w moim domu – zaczął, ignorując Hawkeya, który zbierał się do komentarza. – miałem na sobie prototyp zbroi. Dlatego nie zdołał mnie przeciągnąć na swoją stronę. Dotknął jej – wyjaśnił Tony, zaciskając szczęki, gdy Banner ponownie otarł łzy śmiechu. – Tak się składa, że zbudowana była z dość specyficznego stopu, który wytwarza fale o pewnym konkretnym natężeniu, więc o ile NASA udostępni nam swój sprzęt, powinniśmy go namierzyć. Oczywiście o ile Loki zabrał swoją laskę.  
Thor kiwnął twierdząco głową.  
\- Mój brat nigdzie nie rusza się bez swojej laski – dodał bardzo poważnie i chyba to przechyliło czarę.  
Banner pozieleniał na bardzo krótki moment nie radząc sobie z emocjami, a Hawkeye po prostu zaczął się śmiać. Sytuacja nie ubawiła najwyraźniej Czarnej Wdowy, która obserwowała kątem oka skupionego na Furym Kapitana Amerykę. Nawet Coulson uśmiechnął się lekko.  
Tony powinien czuć się dumny, że przeniósł ich wzajemne relacje na taki poziom. Przeważnie czuł się idealnie w centrum uwagi i jako obiekt seksualny, ale ten jeden jedyny raz chciałby podejść do sprawy profesjonalnie. Brak Pepper chyba tak na niego działał. Pozbawiony naturalnej przeciwwagi starał się wyprostować swoje życie na własną rękę.  
Zanim zdążył cokolwiek skomentować, Steve podniósł się i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, zostawiając walczącego z sobą Bannera i zaniepokojoną tym Czarną Wdowę.

To było jakoś w dwa tygodnie po tym jak namierzyli Lokiego i Thor ponownie uwięził swojego brata. Tony siedział przed holograficznymi planami zbroi Iron Mana i właśnie dokonywał poprawek, gdy drzwi do jego apartamentu otwarły się, a w nich pojawiła się Natasza. W pierwszym odruchu sprawdził czy zbroja w walizce jest gotowa do natychmiastowego działania, ale szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że i tak nie miałby na tyle czasu, by ukryć się w stalowym pancerzu.  
Widział Czarną Wdowę w akcji. Nikt nie był na tyle szybki.  
Niebezpieczeństwo nie zdawało się wisieć w powietrzu, tym bardziej, że kobieta miała ze sobą whiskey. I to jego ulubioną, o ile wzrok go nie mylił.  
\- Witaj – powiedziała po prostu, siadając na jego kanapie. Sięgnęła po jedną z kryształowych szklanek i nalała solidną porcję złocistego trunku.  
\- Cholerni Rosjanie. Tego nie pije się jak wódki – zganił ją Tony, siadając w bezpiecznej odległości. – Co cię sprowadza?  
Natasza pociągnęła spory łyk ze szklanki i spojrzała przed siebie pustym wzrokiem.  
\- Myślałam o tym, co wtedy powiedziałeś – zaczęła enigmatycznie. – Ukrywam emocje, bo jest nam z tym lepiej.  
Tony zakrztusił się alkoholem i poczuł jak whiskey niemal kaleczy jego gardło. Spodziewał się raczej rozmowy o nowym gadżecie do kolekcji Nataszy albo… cokolwiek.  
\- Nie chciałem cię urazić – stwierdził ostrożnie, pamiętając Happy'ego, który na ringu wykonał obrót o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni i prawie złamał bark przy pierwszym spotkaniu z Czarną Wdową.  
\- Nie uraziłeś mnie. Raczej dałeś mi do myślenia – powiedziała. – Wszyscy się bardzo otworzyliśmy i widzę, że to jest dobre. Możemy tak egzystować – ciągnęła. Tony nie wiedział do czego zmierza ten temat, ale oczy kobiety błyszczały i chyba w kąciku jej ust majaczył uśmiech. Jeśli faktycznie tak było, na pewno już nie żył albo to były majaki wywołane brakiem powietrza. – Wiesz, uczono mnie, że nie wolno okazywać emocji, bo ktoś może wykorzystać je przeciwko mnie, że przeszkadzają w walce, ale tak naprawdę to w nich tkwi nasza siła – dodała i chwilę sączyła napój dziwnie odprężona i zamyślona.  
Tony nie widywał takiej Nataszy nigdy. Teraz wydawała się mniej niedostępna i zimna. Była raczej zranioną przez system kobietą, która nie zaznała zbyt wiele ciepła w życiu, niż wyszkoloną zabójczynią. Może gdyby ktoś wskazał jej drogę wiele lat temu, teraz nie siedziałaby na jego kanapie żłopiąc whiskey, ale miałaby dwójkę dzieci i częściej uśmiechała się do świata.  
Była piękną kobietą, musiał to przyznać.  
\- Mówisz o kimś konkretnym? – spytał mimochodem, obserwując ją kątem oka.  
Jej uśmiech zrobił się jeszcze cieplejszy, jakby sama myśl rozgrzewała ją od środka.  
\- Hawkeye – powiedziała tylko i Tony poczuł nagle szacunek dla tego mężczyzny.  
Natasza była jedną z najbardziej niebezpiecznych kobiet na świecie i Stark nie potrafiłby nie podziwiać kogoś, kto odważyłby się na związek z nią.  
Faktycznie zauważał symptomy. Ta dwójka zawsze trzymała się razem, genialnie się uzupełniali i przede wszystkim rozumieli. O ile dobrze się orientował ich pokoje znajdowały się w bezpośrednim sąsiedztwie i w tej części piętra znajdowała się tylko sypialnia Steve'a, tego samego, który unikał go od prawie miesiąca, chociaż Tony niejednokrotnie próbował go sprowokować do jakiejkolwiek reakcji.  
Wiedział, że zabieranie mu tarczy czy chowanie jednego z butów jest dziecinne, ale nawet wtedy Kapitan Ameryka zamiast normalnie spuścić mu łomot, wychodził bez słowa komentarza.  
\- Ze Stevem dzieje się coś dziwnego – zaczął.  
Natasza spojrzała na niego pytająco, więc kontynuował.  
\- Nie wiem czy tego nie spieprzyłem – ciągnął dalej. – Tej nocy, której się upiłem doszło między nami do czegoś – spojrzał na nią wymownie. – No wiesz… dwóch nawalonych facetów, z których jeden przyznaje, że jest gejem, a drugi jest największym niewiniątkiem na świecie…  
Natasza odstawiła swoją szklankę na stolik i spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.  
\- Stark, cokolwiek zrobiliście, Steve był całkiem tego świadomy – powiedziała dobitnie. – Serum, które mu wstrzyknięto przyspiesza metabolizm alkoholu. Kapitan Ameryka nigdy się nie upija – poinformowała go.  
Tony bardzo krótko przetwarzał fakty. Nie potrzebował do tego nawet Jarvisa, chociaż prawdę powiedziawszy czułby się lepiej, gdyby zamiast tego galimatiasu miał przed sobą po prostu równanie matematyczne. Czarna Wdowa tymczasem wstała i zatrzymała się w drzwiach.  
\- Myślę, że powinieneś z nim porozmawiać – rzuciła wychodząc.

Znalazł Steve'a w jego sypialni. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że Natasza i Hawkeye spędzą gdzie indziej tą noc, bo on nie zamierzał opuścić tego pomieszczenia przed porankiem, o ile to co przypuszczał było prawdą.  
Rogers poderwał się na równe nogi, gdy Tony wparował do niego bez pukania i zamknął za sobą szczelnie drzwi. Uwielbiał wykorzystywać element zaskoczenia, chociaż nie zawsze wychodziło mu to na dobre. Kiedy powiedział Pepper, że muszą zerwać i jako powód podał to, iż odkrył, że jest gejem, Potts uznała, że się nią znudził. Miesiące zajęło mu wytłumaczenie, że nie żartuje, chociaż do tej pory nie naprawili do końca swoich wzajemnych stosunków.  
\- Nie upijasz się – zaczął od progu rejestrując ostrożne potakujące skinienie Kapitana.  
\- Nie widzę związku z twoim wejściem tutaj – powiedział Steve, gdy jego pierwsze zaskoczenie minęło.  
\- Nie upijasz się! – warknął nagle zirytowany, bo cholerny Kapitan Ameryka właśnie wyglądał na kompletnie bezbronnego co przecież było śmieszne, bo to Tony bez zbroi był tylko pyskatym milionerem. – Myślałem, że cię upiłem i wykorzystałem – wytłumaczył i w oczach Steve'a zabłysło zrozumienie.  
Nie dał mężczyźnie jednak ani chwili i przylgnął do niego zanim Rogers zdążył zrobić mu jakiś wykład o najściach albo seksie przedślubnym.

Kiedy rano Tony wyszedł zadowolony z pokoju Steve'a, Hawkeye spojrzał na niego zirytowany.  
\- Mogłeś uprzedzić – warknął mężczyzna z miną, która świadczyła o tym, że swoją noc spędził o wiele gorzej niż Stark.  
\- Myślałem, że spałeś u Nataszy – wyjaśnił zaskoczony Tony i przerażenie w oczach Hawkeye'a powiedziało mu wszystko.  
\- Zwariowałeś?! – warknął mężczyzna i kiwając z niedowierzaniem głową wszedł do łazienki.  
Czarna Wdowa uśmiechnęła się wrednie znad kubeczka z parującą herbatą i wróciła do czytania porannej gazety.  
\- Ty i te twoje niekonwencjonalne metody przesłuchań – westchnął Stark przypominając sobie jak niemal rok temu kobieta załatwiła Lokiego.


End file.
